His Robin, Intimate
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: Edgar is home on a holiday from school and decides to visit his dear uncle, Aleister Chamber. But what happens when he reveals one of his deepest secrets to his uncle? AleisterxEdgar. PWP.


**A/N:So...this is my first attempt at a legit smut fic. It's really long and kind of bad...but I'm tired and I've been working on it for 12 hours. This is for my Edgar! :D Thanks for being lovely and I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING:Depiction of incest**

**Disclaimer: I own shit**

"Ahh…how lovely it is to have you back home, my dear." Aleister beamed, excitedly embracing his nephew. Edgar had come home from school for a little holiday and the first place he decided to go once he was settled and unpacked was his Uncle's home.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Uncle…"He gave the elder blond a little, forced smile. He was not in the mood for smiling. He was feeling quite blue, to be honest. There had been a lot going on at school and he couldn't help but to bring those problems back home with him.

The Viscount could immediately sense that something was bothering the boy. Something in his eyes, the fake smile, the dull tone. "Are you alright, my love? You seem…upset."

Edgar quickly pulled away from his uncle, a light blush covering his cheeks. He looked away from the elder of the two, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm alright….I'm not upset…"

"Of course you are. You never act like this…"

"I said I'm fine, Uncle…"

Aleister still wasn't buying the boy's façade. Something was troubling his dear nephew and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "What's on your mind then? You know you can tell me…" He took a few steps forward, reaching out a gloved hand to rest on the boy's cheek. "I promise it'll be just between us."

The prefect looked from the ground, where his eyes were fixated, up to his Uncle's kind, violet hues. He supposed he could entrust the elder male with his problem…they were rather close anyway. They were more like good friends than just relatives. "It's….it's about someone at school…."

"Oh? A schoolmate of yours? Which one?"

"M….."Even thinking of his name hurt the damn bastard…"It's about Maurice….He was acting absolutely ridiculous, harming other students, lying to me, cheating his way towards me…And I trusted him…more than anything. And I think I…..n-no. It's silly…."

"Come now….it can't be that ridiculous." Aleister knew what the boy was going through. He too had been betrayed and cheated before. It wasn't an enjoyable experience. "Continue…"

"I….I think I….felt something….for him." He looked away from his Uncle once again. He was so ashamed of himself. How could he possibly having feelings for another male? It was disgusting. It was an abomination.

But instead of feeling pity, the Viscount just let out a gleeful chuckle, grabbing onto the boy's hands. "You love your classmate?"

"I-I never said that!"

"Yes, but what else can it be? What else can ruin a young man like this other than love?" He would never think badly of Edgar, especially through this. He knew his own sexuality was quite similar. He had been the boy falling for his classmates as well. "The boy broke your heart, didn't he? Men are so frivilous at your age…never settling down, always wanting more…"

"B-But….But aren't you….disgusted? I have these horrible..urges and desires…." He backed up even further, turning his back to his Uncle, too embarrassed to even look at him. He couldn't believe that these words were coming from his it was better that he was speaking them to his Uncle and not anyone else.

"Edgar, look at me." He made no attempt to grab the boy or pull him close. He wanted him to do it on his own. "It doesn't matter who you love….men or women. It doesn't matter…You'll still be my dear nephew and I'll still love you just as much….now come here."

The boy cautiously turned around , accepting his Uncle's words. He really cared for him…Even if those he loved betrayed him, he'd always have Aleister. Edgar happily moved in closer to the elder blond, embracing him tightly. He never thought anyone would ever accept him before. "Thank you, Uncle…"

"You're welcome, my dear…." He gave a small smile to the younger, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Ahh, we musn't be so down….Let's head up to the drawing room , then….I'll have Alphonse bring us some drinks…"

* * *

A few hours later, the two men sat in the Viscount's drawing room, completely drunk. They had been drinking with each other, trying to get Edgar's mind off of his recent letdown. The boy had always wondered what it would be like, drinking with his Uncle. And now he was finding out.

He was slumped over on his chair, coat strewn on the floor, waistcoat unbuttoned, tie loosened. "Mmm….I can't even remember….what I was upset about…"

Aleister looked over at the younger of the two, giggling at him. This must've been the poor boy's first time getting so drunk."Good….that was the point."

They had been talking about life, about boys they fancied and about plans for the future. Edgar felt amazing. He never knew he could open up so much to his Uncle. "I've always wanted to do something…..something w-wild. Y'know?" He shifted in his chair, glancing towards the elder. "E-Everyone….wants me t'be perfect…B-But I'm not….I don' wanna be perfect…"

The Viscount knew the feeling all too well, having such great expectations to fulfill. The same happened to him when he enrolled into medical school. Everyone expected him to be a great medic and a great surgeon. But once he stopped practicing, the focus faded from him, they were disappointed. Edgar must have been feeling the same pressure. "You're still so young…you should be able to do whatever you'd like…What sorts of things do you want to accomplish?"

The younger blond sat up straight now, thinking of an answer. There were so many things… "I want to…fall in love…..I want to experience it to its fullest…..I want a passionate, beautiful love….not some dull arranged marriage like mother….I want passion….and heat…."

Passion and heat…..he sounded like his Uncle. The man lived a life of passion, a martyr of beauty on the outside, a monstrous, lustful villain on the inside. He couldn't help but to smirk. "You're getting yourself rather excited, love….you want this sort of thing, don't you?"

"M-More than anything, Uncle…..more than anything in the world."

Oh, he knew his thoughts were wrong, but he blamed it on the alcohol. Something inside of him was saying to move forward, to indulge the younger boy just a little. He was beautiful, after all. He had inherited the same beautiful face that Aleister wore, his long golden hair, just like a woman's. Just like…_a little robin._

"Edgar…." The man cooed, shifting on the couch where he sat. He patted the cushion next to him, wordlessly telling the boy to join him, which he did immediately. Once the boy was seated, he turned to him, lifting his chin with a gloved hand, looking straight into his eyes. "Do you want to know what it's like? To be in love? To give yourself to another so selflessly? Do you want to know what passion feels like, what it sounds like?" With a little smirk, he released the boy. "I can show you…"

Edgar's eyes were wide, a mixture of shock and strange arousal. No, it was wrong. It was his dear Uncle…why would his Uncle being talking to him like this? "I-I…..Uncle….I don't understand."

"What is there to understand, my dear?" Without saying another word, he pushed the boy down onto the couch, laying himself on top of him, pressing his lips against the boy's as hard as he could.

Edgar froze beneath his Uncle. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Did he push him off? Did he let him have his way? It was wrong, wasn't it? It was supposed to be wrong for two men to engage in this sort of act, let alone an uncle and his nephew. But once he felt the warm, wet lips of the elder male against his own, he lost all willpower to fight. It felt…..good. He liked it. He didn't want it to stop. He slowly began kissing him back.

Aleister was a bit surprised that Edgar had reacted so quickly. But it seemed like he was comfortable. Time for more. He continued kissing at the lips of the younger boy, his tongue gently brushing over them, hoping to gain access into the fox's mouth. Edgar slowly got the message, opening his lips for his Uncle, their tongues now clashing, exploring. The boy let out a low moan into the Viscount's own mouth, causing the noble to shudder with delight. Even his moans were like the sounds of a beautiful songbird.

Next, their clothes had to go. Aleister began, tearing off the prefect's tie, his waistcoat, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Edgar soon followed suit, removing everything he could from his Uncle. As his fingers fumbled with buttons and fabric, Aleister had successfully stripped the boy from the waist up, admiring his youthful beauty. He soon attached his lips to the boy's neck, kissing and sucking, giving it gentle bites even, marking his prey, as his hands tangled into his long, sun-kissed hair. He tugged the ribbon off, untying the bow, watching all that hair fall over his shoulders, billowing out behind his head like a golden halo.

"U-Uncle….."The boy whimpered, finally finishing the buttons on the man's shirt.

"Stop…" Aleister hissed, giving him another bite. "Don't call me that….call me Aleister…Tonight, you'll call me by name. If you don't, I won't hesitate to punish you."

Edgar's mouth suddenly shut, his eyes widening. His curiosity was sparked now. What sort of punishments? What did the noble have up his sleeve? He decided not to test him now, allowing him to continue. Aleister's lips traveled down his neck, finally ending up on his chest, marveling at the beautiful expanse of skin in front of him. His lips found themselves over the boy's nipple, his tongue swirling around the sensitive flesh while one of his hands moved to tweak the other pink nub. The fox's moans grew louder the more his chest was attacked. He could feel the crotch of his pants becoming tighter as he became more aroused. It was so strange, being so aroused by his Uncle.

Aleister smirked, biting on the nipple in his mouth. "Already so excited….you naughty boy…." He let the hand up top travel down his stomach, feeling his strong muscles, his soft flesh. He longed to rip every bit of it apart, to cover the beautiful boy in that pretty scarlet, just like his robins. But Edgar wasn't as low as one of those harlots. Edgar was special.

The noble's hand soon made its way down to the boy's groin, rubbing against his clothed member softly, feeling it get harder and harder. "Mm….you like it, no?" The boy's moans only increased in volume, his hips involuntarily bucking up towards his Uncle's hand. It was obvious to the both of them that he wanted more. The older male excitedly began toying with the buttons of the younger's trousers, running his index finger in a neat line down his length. "Beg for it….I want to know how much you want it….how much do you want to give yourself to me? Show me…."

Edgar thought he was about to go mad. He felt so good, so hot…he needed never thought he'd be saying this, but he _wanted _his Uncle. He _needed_ his Uncle. "P-P-Please…Un…Aleister…I-I want it! I want it so b-badly….please….please…."

Aleister seemed satisfied enough for now, practically tearing the boy's pants and undergarments off, exposing his eager erection. Ah, his nephew definitely inherited lots from him. He was rather well-endowed. The noble soon wrapped his hand around the boy, pumping ever so slowly, watching the reaction in his nephew's face. Edgar's face was flushed. He couldn't hold back his moans, even if he tried. "P-Please…..f-faster…..I need more…"

"More, you say? Alright then." With a devious smirk, the Viscount sped his hand up as fast as he could, pumping the boy's length with all the strength he had. Edgar couldn't contain himself. His moans turned into cries, his hands gripped onto the sides of the couch, his hips bucking upward. He'd never felt so good before. Nothing could've made him feel like this. Their actions continued for another few minutes until Edgar was spent, crying out, his voice cracking as he reached his orgasm, his seed spilling over his Uncle's hand.

The elder of the two looked down at the flustered boy, who was panting and whimpering. How….enthralling, how beautiful…"You made quite a mess, love….you'll have to pay for that." He sat back on the couch, taking off the rest of his own clothing. He looked at the boy and pointed to the ground in front of him. "On your knees." Soon enough, the fox had obeyed, groggily crawling in front of his Uncle, face to face with his member. "Have you ever used your mouth to pleasure a man?" The boy quickly nodded, leaving Aleister to smirk. "Oh, you have? Why don't you show me what you can do?"

The younger blond nodded, taking the man's erection into his hands, stroking a few times to get him started. He wasn't a stranger to this sort of activity. He had engaged in it several times. Back when he was just a fag, the prefect would always have him do this. It was a sign of closeness, the strong bond of brotherhood that the prefect and his fag had. But now it was time to show off the skills he learned back then. He wanted to please his Uncle just as he Uncle had pleased him.

He circled his tongue around the head, looking up for a reaction, to see if he should continue. He knew his Uncle was popular with ladies or nobility, he he'd seen it all. Edgar just hoped he could do the same for him. Aleister was already biting his lip, face flushed. He was just about as sensitive as Edgar was, if not more. The boy used this to his advantage, soon taking the entire length into his mouth. His head began to bob as his tongue encircled the entire organ, his hands rubbing at the parts he couldn't fit inside.

Aleister was boy knew so much. Had he been with other boys before? Is that what he was doing at school then? Making little boyfriends? But he didn't care about his nephew's past. All he cared about was how good everything felt. He grabbed onto the younger's long hair, pulling him closer, forcing more and more of him into the fox's mouth. "Mmmmm…y-yes….th-that's it…."

Edgar couldn't even remember how long they were going for, but his Uncle's moans became louder and louder, getting so high in pitch that he almost sounded like a woman. But at the peak of his cries, Edgar felt the member in his mouth begin to throb and finally his mouth was filled with his Uncle's seed. It was more bitter than he remembered, but he swallowed every drop obediently, looking up at the Viscount with glassy, pleasure-filled eyes.

It took Aleister a few moments to recuperate from the activity, slowly stroking his nephew's hair. He would make a good little pet, a sweet cock-robin. For no one but himself. No one would ever spoil his precious Edgar….he was all Aleister's. No one else deserved him. Especially not the filthy perverts that arrived at his auctions. They weren't even worthy enough to look at him, let alone use him. He moved his hand to beneath the boy's chin, lifting it carefully. "You were very good….are you ready now?"

Edgar knew what came next and it was the part he feared most. It always hurt when he was on the bottom. That's why he usually topped when he fooled around with his classmates. But now he was in the hands of his climbed back onto the couch, resting on his hands and knees, his bum in the air, facing the elder of the two. "G-Go on…."

The noble was quite pleased with the prefect. He was incredibly obedient. He didn't even have to asked to boy to move, he just did. Aleister hand was on the boy's ass, rubbing gently, trying to calm him down. His skin was so smooth, so soft, so youthful. His fingers teased around his entrance, testing it carefully. He was incredibly tight from what he could tell. He'd have to be gentle at first.

The elder male spat into his hand a couple times, stroking his still-wet member, making sure that there wouldn't be any resistance. Once he was hard enough, he settled himself at the boy's entrance. "Ready? Here I go." He slowly pushed himself in, greeted by the tight, hot cavern in front of him. Edgar threw his head back, loud, painful cries coming from his mouth. It hurt, but it felt good. Aleister grabbed onto Edgar's hips, pulling him closer until he was completely stuffed to the hilt.

The two stood like that for a moment, allowing Edgar to get used to the feeling of being filled completely. "Listen to you…" He smirked, running a hand down his spine. "You want me to move, don't you? You want me to fuck you…"

Edgar moaned in affirmation, his hands gripping onto the couch cushions as hard as possible."Y-YES! YES I WANT YOU T-TO…..I-I-!"

But before he could finish, Aleister had pulled back and slammed right back into him, causing his head to go flying back. How beautiful….the elder male continued thrusting into him, marveling at the lovely, tight heat around him. It was almost heavenly. There was no way his nephew was a virgin, but he felt like one.

Edgar's moans and whimpers only became louder the longer the two went at it. "Mmmm….you dirty boy…." he snarled, amazed by how good he felt. He was tighter than half his little robins were. The boy was amazing. Absolutely amazing.

The way he growled in the boy's ear, the nails digging into his hips, the deep, rhythmic thrusting. Edgar couldn't take it. It was amazing. It was perfect. He felt Aleister hit a certain spot inside him that made him want to explode. It was the best he'd ever felt. He head was thrown back, toes were curled. "U-UNCLE!"

But as soon as those words were uttered, Aleister stopped his movement, pressed up against the boy's spot. "What did I say, Edgar?"

"N-N-No! It was an a-accident! I'm s-sorry! P-Please don't stop!"

He smirked, taking an open palm and smacking him from behind, causing the boy to jolt. "I told you that you were going to be punished…Bad boy…" He reached forward, touching his chest once again, toying with his nipples, pressing up harder against his spot.

Edgar was a mess. He needed the pleasure back. He needed release. He needed it now. "P-P-Please! Please go!"

"I don't think you want it enough….Prove to me you want it."

His body began to tremble, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I-I-I…..I want you! I need you! I need you, Aleister! P-Please!"

"I can't hear you…." He smirked, taking a handful of the fox's hair, pulling it so he head was forced back. "Louder."

"I NEED YOU, ALEISTER! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! PLEASE!"

The elder pulled the boy's hair more, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "That's a good boy." He finally released him, hands gripping his hips as he began thrusting into him once he didn't move, he stayed glued to the one special spot, causing the boy to nearly explode.

Edgar felt so good, not even thinking about what he was doing anymore. Yes, he was being taken by his Uncle, but it didn't matter. Aleister wouldn't hurt him, they were having fun. They were could trust the Viscount with everything. He forgot all about Maurice, all about his betrayal, his stress, his heartbreak. All he felt was pleasure.

After a few more moments, he began panting heavier."A-Ale….Aleister….A-Almost….mmm!" He was feeling close to another orgasm, and he was sure his Uncle was too. The thrusts only came faster and deeper, making sure to hit every inch of him.

"Mmmm….Together, Edgar….we'll come together…."The elder blond whispered to him, letting a few moans of his own escape. "I promise…"

The younger nodded furiously, happily reveling in the last few moments of their action together. He loved Aleister and Aleister loved him too. The elder male soon wrapped his hand around his nephew's member, stroking furiously. "I-I…! Mmmm!"

The Viscount was coming to his end, about to reach his high once more."R-Ready?"He watched the boy nod quickly and together, they reached their ecstasy, blinding by white, deafened by the loud, pleasure-filled cries of the two. Edgar had come into his Uncle's hand and Aleister had filled his nephew to the brim.

He quickly pulled out, the pair panting and sweating. What an amazing experience…Aleister took Edgar into his arms, holding him close, kissing his forehead. "You….were wonderful….I'm so proud of you…."

The boy blushed, but nuzzled against his Uncle anyway. "Thank you….U-Uncle…I….I love you…"

The Viscount took the boy's hand, pressing it to his lips and smiling."And I love you too, my precious robin."


End file.
